


Lasting

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link always visits his favourite guard.





	Lasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolmon/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for absolmon’s “46. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.” Bazz/Link” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The stairs before the throne room are rarely vacant this time of night, and Link finds himself frowning at the empty space. He always makes sure to detour when he returns to Zora’s Domain, just so he can catch a few stray words with his favourite guard. Seeing Bazz also helps, hearing his deep voice and eyeing his cream lips, inhaling the sea-like scent of him, slightly more lilac-tinted than the rest of the domain. Occasionally, Link will even extend a hand, and Bazz will reach forward to shake it. There’s a quick jolt to the first vertical clasp, and then they always tilt their hands sideways, sliding along one another and back over each other’s knuckles. It took Link awhile to recall that ‘secret’ handshake. But he can still remember the look in Bazz’s eyes when he did—the instant spark of _pleasure_ , and the ringing delight of Bazz’s laugh. It’s a shame to miss him tonight, but Link resolves not to leave the domain until Bazz is found.

He wanders down the twisting steps and doesn’t bother to ask those he passes. He feels like his interest is already too obvious, and it’s not something he wants to advertise—struggling to save the world is weight enough without the extra burden of rejection. He’s especially careful to avoid Seggin, because he doesn’t want to hear again how he failed Mipha, and he imagines the old Zora would only have a heart attack if he knew his own son was next in line. 

Bazz isn’t in the central courtyard, nor by the statue, nor down the entrance bridge. But as Link wanders back towards the pools where many Zoras seem to sleep, he spots the dark blue shoulders of his mark. Link hurries forward, then falls back to a normal walk when he realizes what he’s doing. He still doesn’t know what he’s going to do once he actually catches Bazz. This time, it’s too obvious that Link sought him out.

He’s patrolling through the open space, and Link comes up behind him, steps around him, and instantly falters. Normally, Bazz spots him right away and beams.

Tonight, Bazz’s handsome features are fixed into a frown, and his body sags with despondency. The spear clutched in his hand is tilted oddly; he’s clearly out of focus. But Bazz is _always_ focused. He’s one of the strongest people Link knows, and always was, even back when he was young and could hardly lift the royal claymores Link would bring to teach with. And the only one that beats him in exuberance is his prince. 

Link lays a concerned hand on Bazz’s arm, not knowing what else to do, and Bazz instantly halts, looking down at Link with a start. The glimmering water reflects off his eyes, even though the rest of the night is long past dark. A single sneaky river snail splashes green highlights across his ankle. He looks as beautiful as ever, particularly grand in his royal armour, and Link can’t imagine what in the world could trouble him.

Bazz greets, “Link,” with a failing smile. Link just knits his brows together in worry and squeezes Bazz’s forearm. It only takes a second for Bazz to break and sigh, “Oh, I never could hide from you! I’m sorry, Link. I’m just... in a bit of a funk this evening. But it’s nothing I wish to trouble you with.”

He makes as if to move away, but Link quickly steps in front of him, blocking his path. Miraculously, their friendship has lasted over a century, and Link has no intention of leaving Bazz when he’s down. Bazz has always lifted Link up when he needed it. With a withered shake of his head, Bazz admits, “I’m plagued by my own foolish mind. Please, Link, if I tell you this, do not misunderstand—I’m infinitely grateful that you were able to return Mei to our home! She was dearly missed, and of course I worried for her!” Link just blinks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Finding Mei was a difficult feat in itself, but he has no idea what it has to do with Bazz. For one horrible second, Link fears Bazz might have a crush on her, but then Bazz continues, “It’s just that seeing her and Fronk together, day in and day out... with the way they fawn over one another, and call each other by those darling pet names... well, it’s certainly enough to make a lonely bachelor depressed! Even if my patrol is only a quick sweep through this area, hearing them... well...” He trails off with a weary shrug.

Duel worries war in Link’s chest. He wants Bazz to be happy. He does. But Bazz being a bachelor has thus far served Link’s daydreams well. Still, the former wins out, and Link looks back towards the pools, prepared to gesture to any one of the adult Zora resting in them. Bazz is an amazing catch; he has looks, station, and personality, and he’s loyal and kind, brave and charming. Surely he could have anyone he wanted. At least, any Zora. Link gestures vaguely towards the back of a red crest, even though he can’t recognize from behind who he’s waving at, but Bazz only shakes his head faster.

“No, no,” he mutters, then wilts all over again, only to straighten and suck in a breath. Link’s seen that look before; it’s what the leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade dons when he needs to summon all his courage. Then he announces, “Oh, I might as well confess! I’m not a child anymore, and I have no business hiding behind cowardice. Besides... I’ve kept it inside for a hundred years, and if you leave me for another hundred, well... I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for not saying anything.” Link just blinks again, not understanding, until Bazz sucks in an even larger breath and blurts all at once, “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?”

Link... just sort of stares.

He feels like he must’ve surely heard wrong—the bubbling fall of water all around him somehow clogged his ears. Bazz’s cheeks are turning steadily pink. Link didn’t even know Zora _could_ blush. Then Bazz coughs and corrects, “Well, no, that isn’t right exactly, is it? _You_ weren’t a kid at all! You were already a knight! You were a young man that taught me how to wield a sword so well that I eventually made it up to captain of the royal guard! And I treasured every one of those lessons. I looked forward to you coming every time. In fact, I originally made up the Big Bad Bazz Brigade because I wanted something special with you... a club, just for us! ...Of course, then I didn’t want it to be so suspicious, so I invited friends... and now I’m very glad I did; they proved tremendous support when you were lost! I was utterly despondent at first! But they helped me through, and I was determined to make your memory proud. I... I hope I have...?” He pauses, wherein Link’s ready to gush just how incredibly proud he is, even though their relationship has grown far different than it once was and Bazz is hardly a pupil to him anymore. But then Bazz continues, “Of course, I understand that we could never have more! The Hylian champion with _me_ , how absurd! And we aren’t even the same species! While you may be a stunning creature of endless beauty to me, I’m sure I’m quite hideous to y—”

He cuts off, probably because Link’s leaned up on his toes and kissed Bazz’s chin. It’s the only part he can reach. He wants _more_ , and he gently takes hold of either fin draping down from Bazz’s face like bangs. When he tugs them, Bazz obliges, leaning low enough for Link to bring their lips together. 

Their first kiss is chaste, tentative, and nothing like the crazed ravishing Link’s lonely mind has conjured in the wild. When he pulls back, Bazz is speechless, and Link can feel how hot his own cheeks are. It still feels like a dream. He always thought he would never stand a chance with a Zora, one of the most graceful races alive, who must see Link as a stubby, short little monster. Yet Bazz’s face slowly takes on such _joy_ that Link can feel his own head growing dizzy with delight. Bazz asks in an awe-struck sort of whisper, “Really? You... you feel the same?”

Link sheepishly nods. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have to say anything. Bazz drops his spear and practically falls forward, strong arms instantly enveloping Link’s slender frame. Link’s crushed against Bazz’s sleek chest, and Bazz practically sobs into his ear, “I never want to lose you again!”

Link lifts both arms to rub Bazz’s back. He has half a mind to cling on, to just stay there, _here_ , and the let the rest of the world save itself for a change. 

But Bazz is as dutiful as he is, and after a few blissful moments, Bazz hurriedly detangles himself. Straightening out, he squeaks, “I almost forget! I’m on duty! I should be back before the throne room by now!” 

Link nods with a guilty grin. Bazz insists, “I will be off in an hour! I could meet you then?” Link nods again, and Bazz pulls him in for another crushing hug.

This time, when they part, Bazz is grabbing for his spear and running off, but Link waves after him and resolves to wait. 

In the meantime, the cool sleeping pools look like just the sort of thing Link needs in his over-heated state, and he wanders over to see how Mei’s doing.


End file.
